The Greedy King Pokeshipping
by Mist Ketchum
Summary: Ash visits Misty after many years to tell her his feelings. But the evil spirit that once possessed him still lives within him. Poke and MalevolentPokeshipping. DISCONTINUED! BUT IF POPULAR VOTE DEMANDS, WE'LL CONTINUE IT!


_**Warning! This contains a couple of bad words and some sexual theme but nothing TOO bad.**_

_**Sorry that I disappeared for a bit but I am still working on the next chapter of UiU. I had been considering it for a while and now I'm finally doing it... I am posting abandoned role plays that might or might not continue, depending on if you viewers want to see more of it.  
**_

_**This was a role play that I did with my good friend over text because she got a good idea from watching the episode "Battling the Enemy Within", so that's who the "Greedy King" is in the fic.  
**_

_**Contains: Pokeshipping and MalevolentPokeshipping (Combo of Malevolentshipping=AshxEvil Ash and Pokeshipping=AshxMisty)  
**_

_**I play Misty and Violet  
**_

_**She plays Ash and Pikachu  
**_

_**This role play is discontinued so that is why it cuts off abruptly at the end. Let me know if we should continue or not.  
**_

* * *

_**The Greedy King  
**_

The king was thought to be sealed away, but what Ash didn't realize was that a part of that greedy soul was stored away deep inside him.

It had been a few years now and he had found some time to visit his old friend, Misty.

Pikachu was resting on his shoulder, they had been walking all day and they were almost at the gym. They were going to surprise her.

The gym was a nice orange tint from the setting sun. A flock of Pidgeys passed over, helping the breeze move along and pass through Ash's dark hair. He smirked and stared at the gym for a moment, enjoying the scene.

A chuckle escaped him as he remembered an old friend who could capture this moment, Todd. He had come a long way after all these years, yet had barely realized he had left something important behind.

Ash decided to finally approach the door. His legs were getting weaker as he entered the empty gym that smelled of chlorine. He was unsure if it was all the walking that made his legs shaky or his new found feelings. Were they new? Or had it taken all this time to unveil them? Didn't matter now. He began to search for her.

Orange light beaming down from the skylight windows of the gym shone on the pool, causing it to gain an orange glow. A girl with hair as orange as the pool stood beside it, scrubbing tediously at its surface to rid it of the stubborn sticking grime. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and stood there to rest for a moment. She had let her hair grow out a little but she still kept her classic ponytail. Her sea green eyes sparkled as they stared at the surface of the pool. Ever since her sisters went on that world tour and she had to leave Ash and Brock- a day that still pained her heart at the memory, she had been left doing all the work while her sisters went out and partied.

They were ALWAYS gone! Either partying, going to frequent salon trips or… whatever else that Misty didn't care to attend. She stopped keeping track of where they were and when they would return. But even when they were there, she still was left to do all the work.

She missed traveling and seeing the world, and mainly, she missed Ash. She had gone to Hoenn to visit them once when she was able to get away, another day that pained her as she had to give her Togepi- Togetic- up. She also waited for Ash at his house when he came home but that was it. And he didn't even seem to miss her. As the years went by of no visits on his part, she pushed him to the back of her mind, went on with life. She never truly forgot him though, and deep down, she still had those feelings she had for him ever since she was twelve and still traveling with him.

Misty went on to her next job, feeding the Pokemon. As she got the Poke food, she thought she heard footsteps echoing through the gym. Her sisters maybe? She shook her head, they usually didn't come home till late. Ignoring it, she went back to what she was doing.

As she was feeding the Pokemon, she came across her Lapras. For some reason, today she dwelled on the thought that Ash too had had a Lapras before he let it go. She realized this before but hadn't dwelled on it that much- just the irony. She then became lost in reminiscence- remembering all the adventures and times she had been through with Ash and Brock. But none of it mattered anymore. Ash was never coming back anyways, no need to dwell on him. As she still was lost in memory, her back was to the door of the room.

Ash snuck around the Gym. It was so creepily empty. Misty's sisters must have left her here. Alone…

He heard rustling and finally spotted Misty, feeding Pokemon. Her hair was different than he remembered, but it was still that lovely orange, he couldn't help but stare at her for a moment. Before he got lost in thought, he stepped forward.

"Left to do all the dirty work by your sisters still? Man, you always had a backbone and bossed ME around, but with them… Poof it's gone." Ash said, standing a little ways from her, smirking.

Misty jumped slightly when hearing a voice behind her break the silence and rip her from her thoughts. So she DID really hear those footsteps! But that voice… it sounded familiar yet somehow different, deeper even. "Hey, the gym's closed. Come back-" She was saying as she turned to face whoever was behind her. She froze and paused mid-sentence when seeing who it was. Was she dreaming?

There before her stood the boy that she had fallen in love with so many years ago. He looked different- more handsome, if that was even possible. But his sweet yet determined rich brown eyes were still the same, as was his faithful Pikachu on his shoulder. "A-Ash!? Is that really you?" She could hardly speak. But then her shock and joy to see him had been replaced by anger.

"Humph!" She crossed her arms and glared at him. "You've got a lot of nerve coming here after all this time! Why did you never visit before?! It's been so long!" In truth, she was irritated but she was too happy to really be angry. She was half tempted to pinch herself to see if this was a dream.

Pikachu's ears perked up, just noticing they were with an old friend. He stood up on the shoulder he was perched on and leaped to Misty, running to her, his little cheeks sparking with excitement. Ash laughed, he wasn't the only one who missed her.

"I've been wanting to visit you…" He said but in a way that suggested more than just a friendly visit. "Ahem, I just uhh… just been having to go so far. I've seen so many Pokemon, met so many people, I've gotten so close to my goal… I just got so caught up in it all you know? I'm really sorry Misty…" He apologized, scratching the back of his neck, and added, "… I never forgot about you, though." His face flushed and he was getting nervous, but tried to save himself, rambling, "O-Or Brock! You guys were my first friends and all, heheh, a-and I…I've had a lot of fun with other people too, May, Dawn-" Pikachu, who'd climbed into Misty's arms, gave a little groan as he saw his trainer fail.

"Chuu…"

Misty giggled when Pikachu ran up to her and leaped into her arms. "Hi Pikachu!" She cooned as she hugged him- not too hard. "I've missed you too!" She scratched him behind the ears, looking up as Ash started talking.

She didn't miss that tone but she didn't know exactly what it was either, just that it was a little strange for Ash. She couldn't help but blush. He hadn't forgotten her! Him bringing up Brock made her remember to mention him too. Of course she missed Brock!… Just not as much as Ash.

But then she felt her heart sink when he mentioned May and Dawn. When she first met May she was a little worried that she had become a replacement for her. But then she actually came to like May and her brother Max. She realized then that he hadn't even mentioned Max, just the girls. And who was Dawn? Another replacement?

"Yeah, I miss Brock too." She murmered. "We all three had so many adventures together. I would've continued to travel with you if I could but… I couldn't leave the gym. It was in danger of being shut down. My sisters wouldn't do anything. And I couldn't stop you from pursuing your dream. But you're here now and that's all that matters.

"Besides, you had those other girls to keep you in line. You didn't need me there." She tried to keep her voice from being remorseful but it's hard with how she felt. She was getting too emotional; she needed to change the subject. "So, bust any more bikes lately?" She teased.

Ash chuckled and looked a bit tired; he seemed to teeter where he stood. "Ahh I hadn't planned very far except to come visit you… Errr do you have anywhere I could sleep?" He asked sheepishly.

Pikachu cuddled against Misty. "Chaa~" he squeaked happily, giving a little yawn himself to show he was sleepy as well, despite the fact that he'd slept most the time. Seeing his tired Pokemon, Ash stepped closer and put his arm out, glancing up at Misty for a moment. Pikachu looked too sleepy to bother going to Ash.

Misty was relieved that he was too tired- or oblivious as always- to catch her tone. For once, him being oblivious was a good thing. She laughed softly. "Yeah, you two must be exhausted from your journey. We've got a guest bedroom you can sleep in." She started to lead the way and then turned back. "Want any water before you go to sleep?"

Ash followed her. "Water? … Sure…" Ash responded, he didn't really care but wanted to spend a little more time with her before sleeping.

She smiled. "Alright." She lead him to a living area they had within the gym. She went into the kitchen and poured him a glass of ice water. As she gave it to him she asked "so how long are you planning on staying?" Her tone was curious. She wondered if it would be just a short visit.

Ash sighed. "I've been needing a break… I'd like to stay as long as I could, maybe lend a hand around here…" He explained as he held the cold water close to his mouth before taking a sip.

This made her happy. She'd be able to see him more and not just for a day or so- which was like a tease. She smiled. "That'd be great Ash, thanks. I could use the help." Looking at the water he held made herself thirsty so she got a glass for herself. After taking a drink she said "but first rest as long as you need."

Ash set the water down and walked up to her, staring at her for a moment before wrapping his arms around her. "I missed you…" He said, emphasizing it before going off to bed.

Misty was shocked and blushed when he hugged her. He never hugged her before! Not that she could remember at least. Something seemed different. "I missed you too…" She said but was unsure if he heard her since he had already started walking away. "Good night." She glanced out the window to see that the sun was already being covered by the mountains in the horizon. Night would fall soon and her sisters were still not home. In truth she was kind of glad; she wasn't ready for her sisters to start teasing her again. "I better finish feeding the Pokemon." She murmured as it struck her that Ash had come before she was done. She walked- seemingly on air at her joy of Ash actually coming back to see her- out of the room to finish her chores.

She stopped before she had gone too far though, coming back into the room. "Woops! I forgot to show you to your room." She lead the way to the guest room.

Ash laughed his husky, raspy laugh. "That would be helpful…" He replied.

Misty couldn't help but laugh. "Wow Ash, your voice is so different now. That's gonna take a bit to get used to."

Ash smirked at the comment. As they walked in he looked around, taking it all in. He could get used to staying in a nice place like this.

"Not too much but it'll have to do… Unless you wanna stay at a motel or something. Cuz I aint givin up my room!" She said in a kinda teasing tone but then realized what she actually said and quickly saved herself. "A-and my sisters definitely wouldn't give up their's. Is it good enough for you mister Pokemon Master?" Her tone was purely a playful tease.

"And how about you Pikachu?" She looked down at the sleepy electric mouse who was still in her arms.

Ash took Pikachu and set him on the bed. He turned to Misty and got close. "You wouldn't have to give up your room… We could always share" Ash whispered, pressing up against her, pinning her to the wall. Something seemed different about him, like it wasn't just Ash.

Misty was in complete shock at what was happening. First he hugged her for the first time and now THIS!? Something was definitely different about Ash. Maybe he had finally matured enough to realize romance or maybe Brock had finally gotten to him.

His visit had already felt like a dream and it was becoming more unbelievable by the minute. Her face turned a bright scarlet and her heart pounded so heavily she was sure he could hear it. She didn't bother to hide her surprise, it was too much to handle. "A-Ash!? W-w-what…?" Her eyes became locked with his.

"You heard me." Ash said, grinning, beginning to nip at her neck.

A shudder ran through Misty's body when he did this, and not necessarily a bad shudder either. "Ash… This… isn't like you." She managed to get out after a hard swallow. She was turning redder if that was even possible.

One of his arms was against the wall; the other was now on her waist, his finger gently outlining the edge of her shorts. He rubbed his nose against the back of her ear, giving it a bite after a while. "Ash wouldn't have the guts to do that." He murmured to her.

She couldn't help but enjoy this. She could have fought but she didn't want to. Especially if this was a dream, she wanted to enjoy it before she woke up. But she was starting to worry as well… That's when he said that, suddenly, it felt like something was very wrong. "Ash wouldn't have the guts to…" She repeated in a mutter and then looked at him strangely. "You ARE Ash, are you trying to say you're not?"

How could this not be Ash? She would know his look anywhere… And of course his Pikachu was one of a kind. He acted different slightly though… Well, VERY different now obviously! But he still HAD to be Ash. She jerked away from him slightly. "If you're not Ash then who are you!?" She demanded.

Ash grinned, taking her resistance as play. He pulled her in, his hand on her lower back. "He wants this you know… He's too scared to do THIS" he said and with his other hand, pulled up her chin gently and swooped in for a kiss.

Before Misty could respond to him her lips were locked with his. Her eyes grew huge for a second then they closed. No dream could feel this real. Even if something was wrong, she couldn't even remember how long she had wanted to do this.

She drew herself into the kiss, moving her lips in motion with his. Where had he learned to kiss like that? Had he had practice? She couldn't even get mad by that thought. It didn't matter, nothing did.

The hand against her back moved up, underneath the shirt, his rough hand moved across her soft skin. He parted his lips, stepping up to the next level of this game he was playing with her.

Misty drew away from the kiss, she needed to breathe. She wanted to ask some questions but her urges got the best of her and she went back to his lips for another, longer kiss. Her arms wrapped around him, fingers digging into his shirt on his back.

Ash movements became more harsh and fast, his tongue wrestled her's, yet it was oddly romantic. He pulled away and stared at her, his eyes WERE black and dark circles were under his eyes.

Misty was breathless and thrilled at the same time. When he pulled away she sighed audibly with her eyes closed. "Well Ash Ketchum-" She was about to say some corny line when she opened her eyes and saw his. Something was definitely wrong, that couldn't be Ash!

She backed as far against the wall as she could, staring at him in horror. "Who are you and what have you done with Ash?!" She demanded, her look of horror turning into a glare. "You'd better tell me right now!"

This was all so confusing. How could Ash not be Ash? But then again, he was saying that 'ash wouldn't do this and 'he' wants this.' She randomly thought about Pikachu, wondering if he was asleep, not seeing what had happened and how Ash was acting.

Pikachu was happily curled up on the bed, sleeping. Ash watched her go. "Ash is being too much of a wuss, I needed to take over so he could get what he wants…" He replied, greedily staring at her.

Misty swallowed. She didn't like that look, especially now that she realized this wasn't really Ash. Whatever was controlling him could go farther than Ash ever would. "I know Ash," she started, doubting her words as they came out of her mouth. She hadn't seen him in so long, who knows how he'd changed now.

"… If he wants something or wants to do something he'll do it. He wouldn't let anything get in the way of his goal… That is if he really ever wanted that goal…" She trailed off and then glared at him again. "Bring Ash back now!" She snapped.

The possessed Ash slammed her against the wall. "Shut up!" He yelled, pressing up against her and grabbing the back of her head. "He realized how you longed for him… I'm just giving you the chance to get what you want you stupid bitch" he grinned.

She winced in pain as she was slammed against the wall and gave him a death glare. Her anger was welling up quickly. "It isn't what I want if it isn't truly Ash doing it on his own. I want ASH not whoever the hell you are! Now LET GO!" She snarled and kicked him in the crotch as hard as she could. "And that's what you get for calling me a stupid bitch you asshole!"

"Ha, you think I feel his pain?" He laughed and held her so she couldn't move. He took in her scent, lowering his head to her neck and enjoying it. His teeth grazed her neck in a pleasurable way and his warm breath went down her neck. "I know you want him…" He hummed.

She bit her lip and struggled effortlessly. 'How did he get so strong?' She wondered. She had always been able to overpower him. Maybe whatever was possessing him gave him the strength. 'He can't even feel pain, what can I do? How can I get him back?'

She felt helpless against what was happening… and he was right, she had wanted Ash for so long but he never noticed. She had missed him so much and was stuck in the gym, unable to follow the desires of her heart. She felt weak; she wanted to give in, but a part of her still resisted and wanted the real Ash back. But what could she do? The words came out of her mouth before she could stop them. "Yes… I do." She murmured.

Ash grinned greedily. "I know you do… Now let's not make this a nightmare… but a fantasy come true." He murmured, his texture tongue ran against her neck, all the walking and the little water made it a bit dry and rough. He nibbled on her earlobe; his hands released her hands and began to remove her suspenders.

His breath got heavier and she could feel him, as he was pressed against her, wanting her.

Misty's breath had become heavier too; her heart had leaped to her throat. She was actually scared- she never remembered being so scared before. But at the same time she was enjoying this, her will power was becoming weak, she couldn't resist anymore. This was danger she could find no way to evade.

She just had to get in the mind set that this was the real Ash. Her finger ran gently down his chest, stopping at a certain point and starting to undo his jacket buttons. She felt like she was in a trance.

"You can't feel his pain… How much CAN you feel?" Her voice had become slightly raspy. She stopped leaning back and pressed more against him, her fingers continued to move up and down his chest. She pounced on his lips again, kissing him more aggressively with a lashing tongue. She felt as though she was letting out long suppressed feelings.

Ash pulled back a bit after a long sensual kiss and chuckled. "A bit 'frustrated' much?" He teased. His warm, rugged hands touched her smooth moisturized skin. It moved against her curved, detailed body; the hip, the muscle, the rib… His hand found its way under her old yellow shirt and traced under her bra.

She instinctively jumped as his hand went up her shirt. The voice at the back of her mind nagged her again if this was what she truly wanted. She answered this thought by finishing the job of unbuttoning his jacket and throwing it to the side.

Without the loose jacket on, she could see the shape of his chest with the shirt clinging tightly to it. He had grown some muscle mass over the years. "You've grown so strong…" She murmured, her hand brushing across his chest.

She froze when all of a sudden someone called her; the familiar voice of her sister, Violet came from right outside the room. "Misty! Like where are you?!"

Misty looked at Ash urgently but it was too late, her sister opened the door and poked her head in.

"Misty! Are you in he- what the…?!" She looked Ash and Misty with wide eyes.

Misty was really red now. "H-hey Violet, you're home!" 'Oh no! She'll NEVER let me live this one down!'

Ash swung around so his back was to Misty's sister, he was still looking at her, but he looked different. His face was red and when he realized his hand was up her shirt, he removed it quickly. "Sorry…" He murmered to her.

Her gaze softened despite her embarrassment and racing heart. "It's okay, I understand what happened. We'll talk about it later." She said softly so only he would hear. She hated that disappointment she felt but at the same time she was relieved and really happy that the real Ash was back.

She took the advantage of his body blocking her sister's view to give him a soft peck on the cheek. "You get some rest; I'll take care of Violet… Somehow." Her voice was really sweet, for her. Now that his deathlike grip on the wall and against her that held her there was loosened, she escaped and faced her sister, trying to act like nothing happened with her racing heart.

"Like sorry if I interrupted anything…" Her sister said, looking between Misty and Ash.

"No! No! It's not what it looks like at all!" She protested.

Violet smirked. "Suuuure little sis. Look, all I ask is that you make sure he uses protection."

"WHAAAAAAAT?!" Misty snarled.

"I understand, you're at that age and…"

"No! We're NOT talking about this!" Misty spat and pushed past her smug sister before doubling back. "Oh and Ash is staying for a while, he's gonna help me with work too. You remember Ash right?"

"Yeah…" Violet said with a glance at Ash before following Misty out of the room saying "but why did you give him the guest bedroom when you could have shared your bed?"

"Leave me alone! Nothing like that happened!" Misty snapped.

Their voices faded as they went into a different room, leaving Ash and Pikachu in the room.

Ash, once they'd left, collapsed to the floor. He held the sides of his head with his hands and breathed slowly, despite his racing heart. "What was I doing…." He asked himself.

Violet would NOT shut up! It was getting on Misty's nerves. She was on the brink of wailing on her. "Look, I'm really tired!" She spat to interrupt her sister. "I've been working all day mind you!"

"Oh yeah, you really HAVE been working." Violet said slyly.

Misty had it, she grabbed a mallet out of seemingly nowhere and wacked her with it, stomping off and hearing her dazed mumble say "there's nothing to be embarrassed of."

Misty whirled around. "NOTHING HAPPENED! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

She went into her room and slammed the door, sinking to the floor and leaning against it. Now she had a chance to catch her thoughts. As she tried to control her breathing and spinning head, she glanced up at the bed. She wasn't tired, not anymore. Actually, she really wanted to talk to Ash, but she'd never hear the end of it… Well she wouldn't anyways.

But there was always a chance that that… THING could come back. Now that she was out of that trapped, desirable moment, her rationality came back. She wanted the real Ash, just him. She had waited this long, longer wouldn't kill her. But did she really have a choice?

It scared her. But she wasn't just scared for her, she was scared for him. She took this chance to breathe and think.

Ash heard the door nearby slam and peeked out his door, seeing Violet pass by. After she was gone, he went out and knocked on Misty's door.

Misty jumped when there was a knock on the door since she was right up against it. This was either her sister, which would be stupid on her part- unless she was looking for a bump on the other side of her head to match. Or it was Ash- and she prayed it was the real Ash.

She swallowed and scooted over to the side of the door and leaned on that wall. "Come in." She said, trying to keep her voice level.

Ash opened the door slowly and saw Misty on the floor next to the door. "Oh… Um… I just wanted to apologize for earlier… again… I-uhh… what was I doing…?" He asked nervously. He didn't want to ask her, but it was bothering him.

She looked up at him. "Come in and close the door…" She then realized about the closing the door thing… But she REALLY didn't want Violet to listen in on their conversation. "You really don't remember anything that happened?"

Ash got more nervous but did as she asked. He sat down in front of her, since she was on the floor. He stared at the ground. "I blacked out and only remember my hand… umm… up your uhhh… sorry."

Her gaze was soft again as she stared at him. "Don't worry Ash, I'm not mad at you… Because I know it wasn't YOU doing it." She was glad he didn't remember all that, for whatever reason. "You were possessed Ash."

Her soft gaze turned serious. "I could see it in your eyes, your voice was different too. And…" She looked away "…and definitely in your actions."

"So I was…" Ash shuddered; it bothered him that he was doing that, but even more so that he wasn't conscious for it.

"And it's scary that you could be possessed again at any time and you have no control." She looked at him again with a distressed expression in her eyes. "Do you have any idea of what could have possessed you?"

"Possessed… Well there was this… but they got rid of him…" Ash began thinking aloud, not explaining his thoughts.

"This what, Ash? You're not making any sense!" She said in a slightly annoyed tone, all this was stressing her out and she was anxious to know what was going on.

* * *

**_Please review and let me know what you thought and if we should continue or not._**


End file.
